


Three times a charm

by kingkylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars modern au - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, but gay af, idk man its pretty shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkylo/pseuds/kingkylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars: The Force Awakens modern AU i guess. Kylo Ren and Hux bump into each other a few times and slowly something stars to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times a charm

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first thing  
> i know the title is shitty but im bad at titles   
> second of all   
> ignore the summary im bad at summarys too just read it  
> its good   
> ty all   
> Leo.

Saturday, September 16, 2016 2:45 pm  
>  
One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, thr-out of nowhere, he hit something, no, someone and fell to the ground. The earbuds that were in his ears, blasting music fell out and he brought a hand to his forehead, groaning.   
“Ah! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” A male’s voice piped up. He blinked, and regained his vision that has disappeared momentarily. A fairly small man was sitting on the ground, books scattered around him, and crooked glasses on his face. His hair was tightly gelled back and was bright orange, like a carrot. Kylo shook his head and stood up picking his phone back up and sliding it into his pocket.   
“Um, yeah, no it’s fine.” He says in his deep voice. The other man stands up, gathering his books and fixing his glasses, his pale skin going a deep red. He nods and then while looking down, he scuttles off, muttering things to himself. Kylo looked over his shoulder, watching him and raises an eyebrow.   
“What a weird guy.” He laughs quietly to himself and puts his headphones back in, and resumes running.   
￼

 

“Ohmygod, you are so! Stupid! Stupid Hux. Stupid, stupid. Why don’t you look to where you are going? You bump into a really attractive guy and look like a COMPLETE idiot. Oh god, oh god.” The redhead mumbles to himself, his face burning up. He tightens his grip on the books & papers he’s holding. He looks up slightly, and catches view of the building.   
“Don’t do anything stupid anymore. Just go to the library, return the books, and go home.” He whispers and speeds up his walking. Eventually, he reaches the library and pushes open the pattern engraved door, and it creaks. A small, frail woman with thin, gray hair looks up through thick gold glasses and smiles.   
“Hux...Welcome back. Here to return those books?” She gestures at the bunch he’s holding. Hux smiles back at her, and nods, bringing the pile over to her and sliding them over the counter. One by one, she checks them into the computer, the loud, steady beeps of the machine. Five minutes later she finishes and looks back at Hux.   
“Your all set. Have a great day hun, and come back later.” Hux nods and quickly turns around and leaves the library, shutting the door behind him. 

￼

 

Monday, November 18, 2016 10:00 am

The little bell made a pretty tinkling sound as the door swung open, letting a rush of cold air into the coffee shop. The tall, broad figure ducked through the low opening of a door and shut it gently behind him. A few customers turned around to shoot him a look, because he disrupted the coziness. He gave them a sincere expression and then got in line, behind a teenage girl, who had her hair in three buns going down her head. Weird. It’s been three months since he moved here, and its a weird town, but he likes it. Anything to get away from the shitty town he grew up in. The girl stepped up to the counter and ordered some complicated drink. After a few minutes as she fumbled for money in her bag, she walked away and he moved up.   
“Um, I’ll have a cappuccino.” He said to the short man working behind the counter.   
“Cream or no cream?” The man asked, shooting him a nice smile.   
“Cream. Please.” He said and glanced down at his name tag that was crookedly positioned on the brown shirt he was wearing. It read POE, in large ,neat letters.   
“And may I have your name, sir?” Poe asked and held the sharpie above the cup.   
“Oh, right. Be-Kylo. Kylo.” Kylo said, tripping over his words. Poe nodded approvingly.   
“Nice name.” Kylo smiled at him and handed him a few dollars and when he got the change, he stuffed it in the little tip jar that was on the counter. He slowly drifted over to the pick up counter and waited patiently.   
“Um..a cappuccino for...Kylo?” A hesitant voice said after a few minutes and Kylo grabbed the cup, quietly thanking the person that handed him his drink. The heat through the smooth paper cup warmed his large hands and he turned around, bumping into someone much smaller than him.   “Shit. I’m sorry. My fault.” Kylo said, without noticing who it was, when a small, shocked gasp sounded from them. Kylo looked down, and his eyebrows shot up. It was that little redhead (who is very cute, but Kylo won’t really admit it) that he had bumped into a few months ago. Their eyes made contact and he noticed the guy had long eyelashes that were sprinkled with a few snowflakes. There were a few silent seconds and then the man muttered “its okay” and then slipped around him to get his drink. Kylo made a questioning face and walked out the door, pausing for a moment to look back at the guy. He had a black scarf wrapped around his neck and had a long black trench coat that looked warm. He had long hands, that were adorned with black leather gloves, and those hands were holding a cup. He looked at the man’s face again, which was red around his nose and cheeks, and it made Kylo blush slightly because he looked adorable. He shook his head, turned away from the shop and his black boots leaving prints in the light snow that covered the ground. 

￼

 

Hux looked up at the tall man looming over him. He has thick, black hair that reached his shoulders and a tight black coat, faintly dusted with flecks of snow. Oh my god. No, not again. It’s that guy from September. He felt his face turning pink once again, and he opened his mouth.   
‘It’s okay.” He whispered and moved around him and leaned against the counter. He heard the man pause and then walk away, the sound of the door closing after that. He grabbed his drink that was sitting on the counter and brought it close to his face, and the steam made his numb nose and frozen cheeks warmer. Through his eyelashes he looked to the door and saw the man standing outside, holding his coffee staring straight at him. He realized and blushed harder, and looked back down at his hot chocolate.   
“This better be the last time we see each other.” He mumbled and watched as the man turned away and disappeared around the corner. Hux sighed and found a empty table, and sat down, opening up an book and skimming the pages. 

￼

 

Monday, November 18, 2016 11:55 pm

The blue blinking light of his clock was the only thing he could see it the pitch black room he was laying in. He closed his eyes and went through the things that happened that day, and his mind kept wandering back to the ‘coffee shop incident’. Kylo turned onto his side and sighed, his black curls falling into his eyes. He couldn’t shake the other man’s face out of this head. The gelled orange hair and shiny blue eyes. His reddening face every second they made eye contact. Kylo mumbled something to himself and squeezed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and eventually did. 

￼

“Goddammit Hux, just go to bed.” Hux mumbled to himself, pulling the covers up to his chin, and trying to close his eyes. But every time they closed he saw his face. Deep black curls and kind, brown eyes. He wished he at least had a name.   
“No. No you don’t. You don’t even know this man.” Hux buried his head under the covers and shut his eyes, trying to think of anything but him. “Just go to bed you idiot.” He said and soon enough, it worked and he was fast asleep dreaming about this mysterious man. 

￼

 

Saturday, February 20, 2016 2:30 pm 

It was a very nice day for February. The snow was gone from the previous months before, and the sun was warm there was barely any wind. So, taking advantage of this weather, Kylo decided to go walk his dog in the park. Coincidentally, the park that they had first met in September. For a moment, Kylo was distracted by something and then when he turned back, his dog was gone. Frantically he looked around, and spotted the big, black labrador running toward someone sitting on a picnic blanket, under a large tree, reading a book. Kylo sighed, and slowly made his way over to the person, and when he got a good look, he stopped. Oh hell no. Not again. 

￼

 

Since the weather was in the high 60’s Hux made himself a few sandwiches (you never know who’s going to join you) and a book or two, and found an comfy place to read and eat in the park. He was enjoying the first book when he looked up, and saw a giant black dog running at full speed towards him, with a pink, slobbery tongue hanging out of its mouth. Hux’s eye’s widened and in a split second he was lying down, with a dog on top of him, licking his face and covering it with spit.   
“No! Bad! Darth, come here!” Hux’s face froze when he could recognize the voice. The voice. Oh god. You have to be kidding me. He weakly pushed the dog off of him and the dog turned around and bounded over to his owner. And sure enough it was him. The jogger and coffee shop guy. Hux internally cursed and the man wrapped a hand around the dog’s collar and crouched down.   
“Oh man, I’m so sorry. Darth can get a little rowdy when we go on walks.” He said sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair. Hux swallowed and laughed faintly.   
“I-It’s okay. Really.” He smiled and tried to look anywhere but the man’s eyes. And obviously that failed.   
“Um, so. I guess since this is our, what, third time meeting, I guess I should introduce myself.” He said and sat down on the blanket. “I’m Ben, but uh, you can call me Kylo.” He stuck his hand out and smiled.   
“I’m um. I’m HARRY POTTER but you can call me Hux.” He took his hand and shook it gently. Kylo’s face crossed with confusion. “Kidding! Ha! I read to many books. But uh, yeah my names Hux. Though I wish it was Harry Potter.” An awkward silence fell between them and Hux’s face turned bright pink.   
“God, I should just not make jokes. I’m horrible.” Hux chuckled and bit his lip.   
“Ah no, it’s fine. I kind of find it cute.” Kylo replied with a slight laugh. A very attractive laugh. Hux blushed. Kylo bent down to his knees and patted his dog’s head, who lay down in the shady grass, this tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
“Do you uh, mind if I sit here?” He asked.   
“No no sure go ahead.” Hux chuckled and moved over to let Kylo sit down. He sat down and smiled at Hux, whose face turned bright pink.   
“You look cute like that.” Kylo remarked, putting his leg up and leaning against it, staring at Hux.   
“What? Oh um thank you! Aha, you look cute like that-I mean you look great wait..what? I’m sorry.” Hux mumbled to himself. “Anyways, take some fruit, I have plenty.” He handed Kylo an apple and their fingers brushed against each other. Their eyes met, and there was some feeling that neither of them could place a word on but they liked it.


End file.
